The Things You See In Gotham
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: Rated for themes and sadness. WARNING: This is really sad. Okay, so this is my idea of what made Jason start to pay attention to the little crimes as well as the big ones. One-shot. Also, I forgot to add the disclaimer in my story, and I'm too lazy to just go fix it, so, I don't own this.


**(A/N) Title sucks, and this is originally a thing that you read on someone's profile that's all, NO DRUNK DRIVING! :( Anywho, I read it and instantly saw this in my head.**

Jason Todd was walking around in a store. He saw a cashier hand this little boy his money back saying "I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll."

Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''

The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.'' Then she asked him to stay there for 5 minutes while she went to look around.

She left quickly.

The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand.

Finally, he walked toward him and asked him who he wished to give this doll to. "It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for this Christmas. She was so sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her."

Jason replied to him that maybe Santa Claus will bring it to her after all, and not to worry. But he replied to him sadly. "No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there." His eyes were so sad while saying this. "My sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''

Jason's heart nearly stopped.

The little boy looked up at him and said: "I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall." Then he showed Jay a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told Jason "I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me.''

''I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister." Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly.

Jason quickly reached for his wallet and said to the boy. "What if we checked again, just in case you do have enough money?''

"OK" he said "I hope that I have enough." Jason added some of his money to his without him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money.

The little boy said: "Thank you God for giving me enough money!"

Then he looked at him and added "I asked yesterday before I slept for God to make sure I have enough money to buy this doll so that mommy can give it to my sister. He heard me!''

"I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''

"My mommy loves white roses."

A few minutes later, the old lady came again and Jason left with my basket. He finished my shopping in a totally different state from when he started. Jason couldn't get the little boy out of his mind.

Then he remembered something that he had passed up two nights ago. A drunk driver had been swerving through Gotham, and Jason had heard that the drunk hit a little girl and her mother, killing the girl instantly and putting the mother in a critical state. The family had decided to pull the plug on her.

The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-assisting machine, because the young lady would not be able to recover from the coma. Two days after this encounter with the little boy, Jason read in the newspaper that the young lady had passed away.

Jason couldn't stop myself as he bought a bunch of white roses and went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before burial.

She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest.

Jason left the place, teary-eyed, wondering why his own Mother couldn't have loved him that much. The love that this little boy had for his mother and his sister is still, to this day, hard to imagine. And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him.

Jason promised himself that next time he saw a drunk driver, he wouldn't let him keep driving, he would pay attention to the little crimes as well as the big ones.


End file.
